1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting devices and for setting adjustments, in a micrometer range and below. More specifically, the invention relates to an adjusting apparatus for devices and for setting adjustments in a μm range, nm range and below of optical elements in semiconductor lithography.
2. Description of the Related Art
In optics, in particular in microlithography, it is necessary for devices arranged, for example, in projection exposure equipment to be adjusted very precisely in relation to one another. Moreover, there is a need to carry out settings and adjustments in the micrometer range and in the nanometer range. Temperature increases or compensation for temperature differences also require highly precise adjustments.
For the general state of the art, you are referred to DE 37 40 515 A1, EP 0 471 362 B1 and DE 42 36 355 A1, which disclose various adjustment devices, e.g. piezo-ceramic elements as actuators for temperature compensation.
DE 36 15 930 A1 discloses the use of piezo discs in order to achieve mirror movements for setting the displacement length in a ring laser gyroscope. The piezo discs here are clamped between conical elements in order to provide mechanical reinforcement.